


Same underground cell, different werewolf.

by w_x_2



Series: TVD_las [5]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tyler's turn so Caroline helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same underground cell, different werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: My last entry for Round 1 TVD_las, this was Challenge 7. Spoilers.

“You want me to stay in  _here_?” Tyler asked in indignation.  
  
Caroline shrugged. “Well.” She bit her lip before she continued. “It’s where Mason tried to stay when he had his last transformation.” She looked around the Lockwood underground cell.  
  
The walls were made of rough stones which looked wet from the moist of being underground. Off to one side in one of the corners of the spacious place, she spotted some rocks with thick metal rings which she had been in search of.  
  
“There?” Tyler asked as he turned to see where she was looking at.  
  
“I think so.” Caroline walked over to the place, dropping the heavy chains she was carrying onto the floor. She had taken them from the Salvatore house, hoping that she could replace them before either of the Salvatore brothers noticed they were gone.   
  
But then again, why would they go looking for the chains Mason had used during his transformation considering that he was dead now? Caroline thought as she tried to ignore the twinge of fear. She had told them that she would stay clear of Tyler.  
  
The vampire looked up at her friend, noticing that Tyler looked more unsure now than when they had first talked about what would happen during his first transformation.  
  
“Does it have to be here?” Tyler asked as he gulped.  
  
“It seems like the best place.” Caroline turned to the exit of the cell and pointed. “The door locks both from the inside and outside, and you will be alone in here so there won’t be any chance of you attacking anyone.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’m going to be outside the whole time,” Caroline assured.  
  
“And why is it again that you can’t be inside?”  
  
“I c-can’t. You will kill me.”  
  
“I-I-uh.” Unsure of what to say, Tyler stopped himself, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
“Look, Tyler.” Caroline turned around, picking up the chains so she could figure out which part attached to the metal rings. “I told you that there are some things I can’t tell you. Even if I wasn’t a vampire, you would still kill me. You will have no judgment when you transform.”  
  
“Right, so I get to be locked up in here until this thing is over,  _alone_?”  
  
“You haven’t got another choice, unless you want to go outside. And there, you will most definitely kill someone, probably not just one person either.” She noticed Tyler clenching down on his teeth, hard as she waved the chains about to make her point. “Mason didn’t kill me that time, but he has turned many times before.” She forced herself to use the present tense; she couldn’t tell Tyler that Mason was dead. “It’s a curse for a reason, you can’t control it. And this is your first time, it will be a long time before you can attempt it.”  
  
“Fine,” his voice gruff as he picked up a part of the chain that looked like it would fit in the metal rings. “I’m stuck here between rocks and stones and chains until morning.” Caroline gave a small nod. “Help me figure out how to put these chains on myself?”  
  
“Of course,” Caroline assured as she gave him a smile before she put her full concentration on the chains, determined to find the clasps before they could move onto binding them around Tyler.


End file.
